The invention relates to an apparatus for hanging a hammock using a single vertical support, such as a tree, pole, or post.
A hammock is typically hung between two vertical supports. However, two supports spaced the proper distance apart are not always available. The prior art addresses this problem with devices that use only a single support for hanging a hammock. However, such devices suffer from the disadvantage of requiring hardware that must be screwed or driven deeply into the support, causing damage and marring of the vertical support. This is most critical for a tree, whose health as a growing plant can be adversely affected.